


A Heartslayer's Christmas

by WrestlersOwnMyHeart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlersOwnMyHeart/pseuds/WrestlersOwnMyHeart
Summary: After Y/N's brother—none other than Dean Ambrose—attacks his best friend and the man she secretly loves—Seth Rollins—she falls into a depression and distances herself from everyone. Even Seth.Especially Seth.That is until Christmas time arrives and she is badgered into attending a holiday party at which most of the WWE roster would be attending—including the Kingslayer himself.Seth feels hurt that one of his closest friends seemingly abandoned him at a crucial time in his life. But he gets it. Dean is her brother. She has to remain loyal to her own blood.However, due to an unlikely source, Seth comes to realize that it wasn't loyalty to her brother that kept her away from him and their friends. It was shame and humiliation.Well, to hell with that.The Kingslayer wants some answers. And Y/N isn't going anywhere till he gets them.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader
Kudos: 6





	A Heartslayer's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.  
> Story Content & Trigger Warnings: Fluff, no smut. There is also some blood and angst.

_**October 22, 2018**_

* * *

I fought the urge to nibble on my fingernail as I watched a sweaty, red-faced Dolph Ziggler head toward me at the timekeeper's area. I instantly became a bit nervous that he was going to grab me or something so he could distract my brother, Dean, and our friend, Seth during their match for the WWE Tag Team Championships.

Being a ring announcer has its perks—it really does. For example, I get _the_ best seat in the house.

But like any job, it can also suck sometimes.

Especially, when you are related to one of the wrestlers. You automatically become potential collateral damage.

My breath left me with a shaky sigh, but nonetheless, I tried to keep a calm demeanor. Seeing a big muscled wrestler stomping toward you with an angry look on his face isn't exactly a cozy picture, after all.

Luckily, I wasn't the target. Dolph stalked up to the timekeeper and I realized he had something else up his sleeve. My mild relief was short-lived when Dolph yanked a tag title from the man's hands. I figured he was going to head up the ramp and get counted out—resulting in Drew and he keeping the titles despite the loss. But no. He moved to the ring, plopping the belt onto the apron before he climbed back in himself.

I saw my brother dazedly rising to his feet. He'd been slammed into the barricade moments before by Drew. I knew he couldn't be feeling too great, but Seth was about to be in even worse shape.

 _"_ Dean! Dolph's got a belt—he's gonna use it on Seth!"

This seemed to revive Dean fully and he darted to the apron, grabbing hold of the title just as Dolph did the same. There was a brief instant of tug-o-war before Dean yanked the belt from his enemy's grip. Dolph's momentum sent him stumbling back right into a fierce kick from Seth which sent him strait to his knees, and right where Seth wanted him.

A curb stomp ensued.

And in the next few seconds, the match was over.

We had new WWE Tag Team Champions—my brother, and the man I was in love with. The crowd was deafening. They were as ecstatic as I was, it seemed. I didn't hear a single "boo". Of course, that wasn't a big surprise. Nobody disliked the Shield. Roman as a singles competitor was a different story, of course. I was always confused by this. The crowd would sometimes cheer him as long as he was part of the Shield, but as soon as he moved on to do his own thing he became the most hated wrestler since John Cena.

Tears burned my eyes, and I smiled through them as Seth sat in an exhausted heap—taking in the fact they'd won, that all three Shield members held titles. I couldn't have been any prouder.

Seth stood slowly and latched onto Dean in a huge bro hug. My brother seemed a bit stiff, or uncomfortable, which I chalked up to him not being a very demonstrative person. But otherwise he looked content and fulfilled.

But slowly, I began to realize something was wrong.

I could feel my smile fade as I saw Dean release Seth from the hug and then tossed his newly won WWE Tag Team Championship belt to the ring's canvas.

 _That's odd_ , I thought. My body slowly grew tense with unease. _I've never seen anyone celebrate a title win by dropping their belts to the canvas-_ My thoughts halted sharply as I watched Dean issue Seth a sudden, hard kick to the gut immediately followed by Dirty Deeds. The audience seemed to all scream "NO!" in unison.

My brain wouldn't compute. I couldn't quite understand what I was seeing. And before I could fully digest what just went down, it only got worse.

Much worse.

Dean stalked over to Seth and kicked him in the head, then began pummeling him, over and over. It seemed like forever before Dean seemed to grow bored and tossed him out of the ring.

On shaky legs, I stood and craned my neck to see Seth. He'd landed with a hard thud in the floor and then rolled back against the barricade. He looked out cold. His eyes were open, but he looked unconscious despite the fact.

My hands went to my face; covered my mouth in my shock. I'd never seen this side of my brother. At least, not toward his loved ones.

I must've blanked out or something because the next thing I knew, Seth was being flung into the barricade right in front of me and the timekeeper.

"DEAN, THAT'S ENOUGH!" My shriek surprised even me. Tears were streaming down my face and Dean stared at me for a moment with a confused look on his face, like he couldn't believe I was trying to defend Seth. "What is _wrong_ with you," I demanded, stepping outside of the timekeeper's box. "Leave him alone!"

To my shock, Dean hauled me over his shoulder and walked a little ways toward the ramp. I had a brief moment of terror; worrying that maybe Dean was going to flip out on _me_ , and hurt me as well. I was faintly aware of Seth's weakened voice calling out for Dean to put me down as I struggled in his hold.

"Get backstage, Kiddo," Dean growled at me under his breath and finally set me on my feet. "There is no more announcing to do, so your job is done here for the night. You don't need to see any more of this."

"Dean... I'm not kidding. Do _not_ hurt him any more." I couldn't stop my voice from cracking as I begged him. " _Please_."

Dean looked as though he'd soften and relent for just a moment. Then his blue eyes went cold in the next instant. "He's had this coming for a long time, Y/N. And you know it. Get outta here."

"No, Dean! You can't do this! You have to forgive him! I did! Even _Ro_ did!" A sob burst out of me and I shoved at his shoulders. "Why can't _you_?"

A hand snagged my wrist—tugging me backward, and startled, I whirled around to see Roman. " _Meli_ , come on back," he said softly. I glanced back at Dean and saw that he was already heading back to Seth.

"Please, tell me you aren't part of this, Roman," I whispered. " _Please_."

"I'm not," he said, gently wiping at the tears on my face with his thumbs. "I'm going to take care of it, but I need to know that you are out of harm's way first."

"Fine. O-okay," I quickly agreed. _Anything to get Seth some help in a hurry._ "Just please, put a stop to this." I turned and headed backstage, but stayed at the gorilla position keeping my eyes glued to one of the monitors.

The horror only escalated.

Roman hurried down to the flurry of movement that was my brother's flailing fists, and gently but firmly took hold of Dean's shoulder. In the next instant, Roman was sprawled on the floor looking quite dazed from a punch to the face.

By this time, the camera men had apparently received word to stop recording and RAW ended with Dean beating on our friends. Not caring that I was breaking kayfabe or entering myself into what the crowd most likely believed to be an "angle", I rushed back out to talk some sense into Dean. As I neared the three men, I was horrified to see that Dean had grabbed up my chair to use on them.

"NO!"

My scream did no good at all as Dean had already blasted the steel chair across Seth's back and then spun around and did the same to Roman.

"DEAN, STOP IT," I screamed, grabbing hold of the chair as he brought it back once more.

In a flash of temper, he swung the chair hard through the air to get me to release my grip on it.

And it worked.

The next thing I knew, I was in the floor. As I'd lost my grip on the chair, I was propelled through the air and landed hard on my butt. A sharp pain radiated up my back.

 _My tailbone_.

"Ya son of a-" Seth bit out at the same time I heard Roman's soft, "What are you doing, Uce?"

"God, Y/N..." Dean said softly, dropping the chair, letting it clatter to the floor. "I'm sorry." He reached down to help me up.

"Don't touch me!" I slapped his hand away, and gingerly stood to my feet, swiping at fresh tears as I rose. "Just stay away from me—from _them_!"

His temper returned with a vengeance and he instantly bent down picking the chair up again.

"Dean, no..." I stepped in front of my two beaten-down friends and stood my ground; terrified. Because I didn't know at this point what my brother would do. "If you are going to hurt them more, you'll have to hurt me to get to them."

The chair was drawn back and I gasped. _He's really going to do it._ I was vaguely aware that the audience was now hushed. You could hear a pin drop.

The only thing left I could think to do was spin around, drop to my knees and drape myself over Seth and Roman the best I could, considering how huge they were compared to me. I braced myself for excruciating pain. I was prepared for it, and I was going to take it—for my friends.

I heard the clatter of the chair hitting the floor again. I dared to shift my head and look behind me. Dean was ripping off his black, sleeveless shirt he always wore when the Shield was together and was heading for the ramp. A sob burst out of me because I realized what that symbolic gesture meant.

Dean was through with the Shield.

And I was through with him.

Quickly, I turned back to Seth and Roman. They were still lying in the floor and looked really out of it.

"I'm so sorry, you guys," I sobbed, reaching out to inspect a lump on Seth's forehead. "I can't b-believe he- I'm so sorry."

Roman was able to raise up finally and spoke softly, "It wasn't your fault, baby girl."

"I didn't know he was going to- I promise, I would have warned you." I was brushing hair back from Seth's forehead when he jerked away from me. Stunned, I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Seth...?"

"Just get out of here, Y/N," he nearly growled. "We're fine."

Security and referees and trainers were all around us then asking us all how we felt.

 _How do you think we feel_?

I felt like I'd be sick. Seth had never spoken to me in such a way before. Not ever. But I managed a shaky nod. "O-okay. I'm just so... I'm really s-sorry..." I stood to my feet then and turned to leave. They were in good hands, there was nothing I could do for them. So, I headed toward the ramp. A trainer followed me for a little ways to make sure I was okay.

"That was a nasty fall you took—are you sure you don't need-?"

"I'm fine," I said, not even looking at him. "I just want to leave."

Once I got backstage, Dean had the gall to be there waiting for me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Kiddo," he said softly.

I glared at him for an instant before launching my fist strait into his face. He surprisingly took the hit without any retaliation despite the blood that came gushing from his nose. "I hope it freaking hurts," I screamed at him. "I hope I broke it!"

"You probably did," he admitted softly, trying to staunch the flow of blood. "You're gonna side with them, over your own brother?"

"What did Roman EVER do to you, except be there for you," I demanded, finally finding the words that wouldn't come to me earlier. "And Seth..." I went on, ranting at this point. "Sure he screwed you over AGES ago, but he's _more_ than earned your forgiveness. He offered you a chance to attack him with a chair—with no retaliation. He knew he deserved it! He took chair shots for you— _literally_ shielding your body with his! He protected you even when he knew it was bringing damage to himself! What you've done is SO MUCH worse than anything he's _ever_ done to you! I hate you!"

I knew I may regret those words later, but at that moment in time I felt they were justified.

I turned and walked further backstage only to be intercepted by Stephanie McMahon.

"Y/N, I want you to know that I'm really sorry about what happened out there," she said. "But... You got involved in a situation that you had no business getting into. You assaulted your brother back here, for God's sake. I'm sorry but I have to suspend you. Sixty days. You can return for the Christmas Eve show. Use the time to clear your head, okay?"

Numb at this point, I just nodded. Then I went to my dressing room and began packing up my things.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

The two months passed by slowly. Which was okay. Because I felt completely lost. I'd lost my brother. I'd lost two of my best friends—one of which I was so far head over heels for it was pathetic. Especially since he now hated me.

I couldn't get the sight of Seth jerking away from my touch out of my head. He'd looked so appalled by me.

And Roman had said it wasn't my fault, but... He still had this look on his face—like he didn't trust me anymore.

It hurt.

Of course, many of the superstars had texted me and even tried calling me. But I couldn't answer them. Because I hated myself for what happened. Dean was my brother. I should have known what was coming. He'd been acting weird up to the point he cracked. Why didn't I see it? I could have done _some_ thing.

Now, because of my negligence, nothing mattered anymore.

I couldn't even watch RAW, because every time I did, Dean was taking cheap shots on Seth and Roman and giving them a beat down. He'd taken everything from me. My friends, my job, my enjoyment of wrestling in general, even himself—my brother.

Christmas Eve was coming up in a couple of days and I'd be returning to work. Normally, I would've been excited. But instead, I had this thick ball of tension in my stomach and I didn't foresee it going anywhere for a long time.

My phone dinged with a text. Rolling my eyes, because I just knew it was Bayley—again—pestering me to attend a Christmas party after RAW on Christmas Eve.

Since everyone was having to work that night, they had all chipped in and rented a venue and were flying their families to Sacramento so they could have one big Christmas bash together. And several of the women's division had contacted me many times to invite me to said party. I just couldn't. I couldn't answer them. I knew I must look incredibly rude, but I couldn't help it. Dean truly had ruined everything. I often wondered if I'd ever be able to forgive him.

I looked down at my phone and saw it was indeed a text from Bayley.

_You are totally coming to the party, Y/N. I'm not taking no for an answer. Me, Sasha and Finn will kidnap you if we have to. ;-)_

Sighing in defeat, I tossed my phone beside me on the bed.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Two nights later, I was in Sacramento headed into the Golden 1 Center, hoping to avoid everyone as much as possible. I just wanted to get my job done for the night and prepare for the next show.

And with that thought, I grew angry.

I used to freaking LOVE my job. I never wanted a show to end, and now here I was wishing I didn't even have to be there.

I left my dressing room and walked down the hall toward makeup and hair when Dean caught up with me and attempted a talk.

"It's... It's good to have ya back, Kid-"

"Shut-up, Dean," I said. I didn't have any malice in my tone. _Nothing_ was in my tone, except maybe for exhaustion.

"You're still angry with me."

It wasn't a question, but simply a statement. He sounded tired too, but I didn't care.

"Angry," I scoffed at him and stopped walking so I could look up at him. "You don't get it, Dean. I am so much more than angry. You have no clue what you did to me that night. I was shattered. And now I'm tired. I'm sad. I'm scared. I'm lonely. And because of you, and the fact you're my brother, I'm sure that nobody can—or will—trust me now. And I don't even remotely blame them. I meant what I said that night, Dean. I hate you. You didn't just lose two best friends, and your _sister_. You made _me_ lose two best friends and my brother." The words tumbled out of me. I couldn't stop them if I tried.

"I don't even enjoy coming into work now. I have a rock in my stomach and I felt like throwing up at just the thought of walking into this arena because I can only imagine what everyone thinks of me. I miss them—I miss my friends. I can't even watch any of them wrestle on RAW anymore because I have to see you beating on Seth and Roman every chance you get. You've ruined my entire life for me. All because you are an overgrown, spoiled little _brat_."

With that, I turned away from him and continued on my way to hair and makeup, giving him no chance to speak.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

A few hours later, I was watching Seth beat on Baron. Okay, so I was actually _ogling_ Seth while he beat on Baron.

He was beautiful to watch, what can I say?

I missed him. So much.

I missed everyone.

Suddenly, Seth kicked Baron in the face, then quickly followed up with a curb stomp.

And I was catapulted back to that night. Seth was curb stomping Dolph. He and Dean were holding the Tag Titles and hugging. Dean kicking him then nailing him with Dirty Deeds. Roman going to help Seth and getting beaten down also.

"Hey! Y/N! Seth won. You gonna announce it before 2019 arrives?"

Graves barked at me through my ear piece.

"Geez, give her a break, Graves!" Renee spoke up. "She's been through a lot."

Grateful for my sister-in-law speaking up for me, and missing her like crazy, I stood to my feet lifting the mic to my lips. "And your winner... _Seth Rrrrrrrollins_!"

As RAW went off the air, Seth hopped out of the ring and turned in my direction—staring at me. His dark eyes flashed, and a look of determination crossed his handsome face. Then he headed strait for me.

And I panicked.

_I can't face him. Not yet. He'll want to talk about what happened. Maybe even go off on me about it._

Avoiding his eyes, I stepped around him to make a getaway. But his hand shot out; his fingers wrapping around my arm and gently tugging me back toward him.

"S-Seth..." I stammered pathetically. I could barely glance up at his face. "I-I have to go. Backstage." I pointed to my ear piece. "They're asking for me."

It was a lame lie. The show was over. There was no reason for me to be called backstage. And Seth knew it was a lie. I could see the way his face flashed with frustration, then hurt. He quickly covered it though and gave me a nod.

Not giving him the chance to change his mind and try to keep me there, I darted off and ran all the way past the gorilla position, and I didn't stop running—not even when I heard my name being called by various different voices—until I reached my dressing room and flung the door shut.

Panting for air, I slumped against the wall trying to get myself pulled together. I still had the party to go to. I shook my head in exasperation. Partying was the very last thing I wanted or felt like doing. But I knew that Bayley would not have it any other way.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room and froze. My skin had paled, I was visibly having difficulty breathing, my eyes were dull and I just looked overall drained.

 _I have to quit_ , I realized. _I can't do this anymore. All the stress and worry—it's taking the life out of me. I can't enjoy work anymore._

There was a knock at my door then. Wishing I could just pretend I wasn't here, but realizing that too many people saw me actually enter the room, I had no choice. I reached out and opened the door cautiously, not really knowing who, or what, to expect.

"Kiddo, look... I need to talk, and you need to listen to me."

Dean barged his way in without even taking the time to take in my condition. I rolled my eyes. _Figures_.

"Maybe I _was-_ " And that's when he finally looked at me. Saw the true extent of what he'd done to me. He looked as though the air just whooshed out of him. "Jesus, Y/N... Are you okay? Are you sick? Should I get you a doc-"

I busted out laughing. "Do I freaking _look_ okay, Dean? No, I don't need a doctor. I'm fine. That's what you want to hear, right? That I'm fine with you turning your back on Seth and Roman—beating them to a pulp? I'm fine with you not giving a rip how all of this would affect _me_? I'm fine with losing my friends—my brother? I'm fine having to give up my job and start from scratch somewhere else? I'm fine-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean cut me off and held up his hands in what I'm sure he meant to be a calming gesture. It simply made me want to slug him in the face again. "What are you talking about—giving up your job? Why? You love your job."

"I used to," I replied with a sigh. "But now... I feel like... People are being nice to me simply because they feel like they have to. I feel like they are secretly afraid of me—because I'm your-" Realizing I was actually confiding in him, I grew angry with myself. I shook my head to clear it. "Just forget it, Dean. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure I can get a job at TNA, or ROH. Maybe I could even go to Japan—work at NJPW."

"Kiddo... I can't let you-"

"It isn't up to you, Dean. It isn't your decision. You may be older than me, but I am a grown woman now." I sighed again, growing more tired by the minute. "Please, just leave."

Bayley chose that moment to pop her head in the door. "Ready to party?" Her eyes shifted over to Dean then and her bubbly exterior faltered a bit.

"Yes," I said immediately. "I'm assuming there'll be alcohol?" _I may not be in the mindset to party, but at least I can drown my sorrows._

Both Bayley's and Dean's heads whipped back in my direction. I could only imagine their shock because I very, _very_ rarely ever drank.

"Y-Yeah," Bayley nodded. "Of course!"

"Great! Let me change into my dress and we can go," I exclaimed with a cheerfulness I was far from feeling. I turned my attention to my brother then, "You can leave now, Dean."

Stunned and speechless, Dean turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

I shifted my attention back to Bayley. "The dress I brought has a zipper in the back. Can you zip me up?"

She nodded again, "Sure thing!"

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Dean paced several steps one way, then whirled around and paced in the other direction. He'd been doing this for several minutes, apprehension on his face. He stopped suddenly, and looked up at the door he'd been pacing in front of.

_SETH ROLLINS  
_

A sigh huffed from his chest, and he rolled his head around on his shoulders, trying to alleviate the tension that was building up in his neck.

"Baby, just...do it," he heard Renee say from behind him. "Knock. Talk to him."

He turned and looked at her. "I'm not apologizing."

"Fine," she relented, stroking up his arm to his shoulder in a soothing gesture. "But make peace. You need it. So does Seth and Roman. So does Y/N."

"That's why I'm here," Dean replied, looking back at the door. "For Y/N." He slumped against the wall and rubbed at his eyes. "I think I..." He shook his head. "I think I ruined her life. She's not the same. At all. She's talking about leaving the WWE—maybe working in Japan."

"Dean, this has gone too far." Renee's voice took on a scolding tone. "Way too far. You have to fix it because you are the one who put everyone in this position. I was against this from the start. I love Roman and Seth. They are my brothers the same as they are to Y/N. Although, I'm pretty sure she doesn't look at Seth in a brotherly way..." Her face stained a slight shade of pink at realizing she let too much information out.

"What's that supposed to mean," Dean demanded, his blue eyes flashing.

"Oh, Dean, if you haven't realized by now how crazy she is about Seth, you're completely blind."

His head fell back against the wall as his eyes clenched shut. "So _that's_ why she's taken this so hard." He bit out a curse.

"Partly, yes. But you alienated her, Dean. I can only imagine how she feels, but if I were in her shoes, I'd feel like a traitor to them just by being related to you."

"Ouch."

"I'm not trying to be mean or hurt you, babe," Renee said, taking hold of his arm again. "I just want you to see this situation through her eyes. She probably thinks they hate her. She may even feel like we _all_ hate her."

"She does. She said something like that earlier. She thinks no one will trust her anymore because of me."

Renee reached up and turned Dean's face to hers, making him look at her. "I love you, so much. And that will never change. But I am very disappointed in your actions. You were thinking of no one but yourself."

Dean nodded. "I know."

"So, get to fixing it."

With no warning, Renee reached over and knocked on Seth's dressing room door and then hurried away, leaving her husband to repair the damage he'd caused.

Accepting his punishment, Dean turned back to the door just as it opened. Seth stood in the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes dark and emotionless. "What do _you_ want?"

"I'm not here to apologize," Dean started.

"Good. Because I wouldn't care if you were."

"I'm here because of Y/N."

"What do you mean," Seth instantly uncrossed his arms and stood up straighter; tension appearing in his muscled frame. Roman appeared beside him, concern etching his features. "What's wrong with her?" Seth continued his barrage of questions. "Is she okay? She wasn't acting like herself after my match."

"She's not okay," Dean replied. "What I did... It hurt her more than I realized it would. I thought she'd get past it, but she's-"

"Ambrose, I swear if you are using her to mess with my head... You'll be opening a can of worms you'll wish you'd left alone. You've hurt her enough."

"I know," Dean shot back. "I can see that now." He swallowed hard and wouldn't meet Seth's or Roman's eyes. "I just..."

"What do you need us to do," Roman asked, sensing that Dean was wanting to ask for their help.

"I don't know if she'll ever forgive me," Dean said softly. "She's been talking about leaving WWE and working somewhere else—Japan." He saw Seth tense up even more and continued. "I'm going to see about getting moved to SmackDown. So..." He finally made eye contact with Seth, then Roman and then his gaze shifted back to Seth. "I need you guys to look out for her."

"Of course," Roman replied with no hesitation.

"I'd never turn my back on her," Seth said heatedly, obviously angry that Dean would even think he would. "And there's no way she's leaving for Japan. She's not getting away from us that easily."

Dean nodded, a certain amount of relief showing on his face. "She's going to the Christmas party tonight. I... I think she's planning on getting drunk."

"What?" Roman couldn't have hid his surprise if his life depended on it.

Seth however was already grabbing up his bag and rental keys and shoving past Dean into the hallway. "Let's get going, Rome."

}i{}i{}i{}i{

The roster had decided to rent the banquet hall at our hotel so we could all get back to our rooms without worrying about designated drivers and ubers.

I'd ridden over with Finn, Bayley, and Sasha and was eager to get inside, get some drinking done and then hurry back up to my room to sleep it off. I cared nothing about the party, I just wanted to get drunk and forget everything if only for a night.

We stepped into the huge party hall and I cringed at the fairly loud Christmas music. This was going to be anything but relaxing. Still, the decorations were pretty. White Christmas lights were strung up through the huge room. A huge tree in one corner was bombarded with red and green and gold and silver ornaments. A bar was set up with a bartender, and wasting no time, I headed strait to it while everyone else began socializing and hitting the dance floor.

"A shot of tequila, please," I requested, as the bartender slid a cocktail napkin over to me. A few seconds later the drink was placed in front of me and I eagerly took it down in one gulp.

_Oh, my God..._

The liquid burned my throat and scorched my empty stomach. "Again, please," I choked out.

"Wow, she actually had the nerve to show up here."

The snarky comment rang in my ears as I turned around to see who'd said it.

 _Ruby_ , I thought, grimacing inwardly. _And where there's Ruby..._

"We oughtta toss her out of here," Liv snickered.

_There's Liv and Sarah._

They weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were talking about me and looking right at me while they did it.

I turned back around and took down my next shot of tequila then ordered a third and downed it just as quickly, wishing it would hurry up and kick into my system.

But when it finally did, I was regretting it. Badly. Everything became exacerbated. The music. The talking. The giggling.

Suddenly, it seemed as if everyone was talking about me. Whether that was true or not, I didn't know for sure—the alcohol was screwing with my head royally.

All around me, swirling through the air I kept hearing gossipy whispers.

" _She's here_..."

"... _She showed up?_..."

" _Everyone watch your backs_..."

I looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the whispers and gossip and mean-spirited words. But I couldn't figure out who was uttering them. Or if anyone was even saying them at all. Maybe the alcohol was affecting me—causing me to imagine things. But imagined or not, it was upsetting me to no end.

My breathing quickened at the feeling of being stared at and talked about. Especially in a negative light. And of course, having not eaten all day, the alcohol was sitting like lead in my stomach and making me feel a bit dizzy. I think I was only buzzing, but I quickly decided that getting drunk was not a good option if this was any indication of how I was going to feel.

I stumbled through the crowd of people—my friends and co-workers and their families—to the banquet hall's entryway. My legs trembled as I walked. I needed to get to my room. Completely in a fog, I don't remember how I got down the hallway, let alone making it to the bank of elevators. I had just pushed the call button to head up to my floor when I heard:

"Y/N!"

 _Oh, no_ , I thought, turning around slowly.

Seth. He was headed straight for me.

My heart skipped a beat and then escalated in its rhythm.

 _I can't breathe_...

My hand came up to my chest, and panting for air, I stepped backward to lean against the wall.

Which was a mistake.

I promptly lost my balance and, with a lot of help from my heels and the dizziness clouding my head, went sailing for the floor. Thankfully, strong arms closed around me before I could connect with the cold tiling.

"Geez, Y/N," Seth growled softly in my ear. He didn't sound angry though—more worried than anything else. He held me for a moment and then gently set me on my feet, keeping his arms around me for support. The elevator doors opened and he helped me inside.

"You're shaking," he commented, holding me tighter and closer to his tall frame. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head as the elevator door slid shut. "C-can't breathe..." I latched onto the lapel of his black suit jacket, curling my fingers into it, desperately trying to stay upright. "I-I heard people... talking about me...Ruby and Liv. And some others I couldn't identify."

"Ruby and Liv, sure—I wouldn't doubt in the least. But who cares what they think? I doubt anyone else was saying anything though," he said. "I haven't heard one bad word said about you through this whole ordeal. You were drinking, right? The booze is probably messing with your head, baby. Let's get you taken care of."

"Help me to my room," I asked softly, still clutching at his jacket and fighting for air. "I'll be fine after some sleep."

"No." Came his reply. "You're gonna stay with me. I'm pretty sure you're having a panic attack—probably brought on by the alcohol. You aren't going to be alone." The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Without a word, Seth stooped and lifted me up and cradled me against his chest as he exited the lift. I was too tired and freaked out to protest.  
_What is wrong with me_ ,I wondered, laying my head against his sturdy shoulder.

"How much _did_ you drink?"

"Just th-three," I stammered. I settled my face into his neck and inhaled slightly. The light clean smell of his cologne, for whatever reason, calmed me a little. My breathing became more regular.

"Three what?"

"Shots..."

I heard a low, frustrated sigh whoosh within his chest. "Three shots of what, sweetie?"

"T'quila."

I was feeling a little more fuzzy as each minute passed, but I could have sworn I heard him whisper another curse. Then his tone went to scolding me lightly. "So, you're telling me you took down three shots of tequila in the last fifteen or so minutes?"

I swallowed hard, fighting down some nausea. "No. _Less_ than fifteen minutes. Drank them one after the other."

There was a long pause, and then: "I doubt it because of the way you look, but please tell me you at least had some food on your stomach."

I shook my head and instantly regretted it. "I didn't eat today."

" _Geez_ , woman." He was angry now. "You're not gonna make this a habit, are you, baby?"

"No," I whispered. "I just..."

"What?" He prompted, as we reached his room. "Can you hang on to my neck while I unlock the door?"

Stiffly, I shifted my arms to band around his neck. A second later his door opened and he replaced his arm around my back as he carried me inside.

"I needed to forget," I replied in answer to his previous question. A pesky tear that had been burning my eye spilled over and ran down my cheek. "Everything. Just for one night. But I only feel worse."

Seth strode across the room to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, settling me in his lap. The comforting feeling of his arms around me made my heart hurt. A sob exploded from me and I immediately despised myself for it. "Please, don't hate me, Seth. I didn't know what Dean was going to do, I promise."

Seth pulled back a little ways to look at my face. "Whoa, sweetheart. I don't hate you. At all." He brushed the tear off my cheek with the pad of his thumb and held me tighter.

"But... You..." I swallowed hard and dared to meet his gaze. I attempted to speak again but Seth gently placed his finger across my lips.

"Lets not do this tonight, baby. We do obviously have a lot to talk about, but you are in major need of some sleep." He brushed his hand over my hair. "Lets get ready for bed, and we can talk in the morning over some breakfast, okay?" He pressed a tender kiss to my forehead, something he'd never done before. "In the meantime, just know this, Y/N... I could _never_ hate you."

He stood then and sat me on the edge of the bed. "Let me find you a shirt to sleep in." He gestured to your dress then. "Would you like for me- Uh... Do you need me to unzip your dress—so you can change?"

If I didn't know any better, Seth looked as if he were blushing slightly. I nodded, my own face burning as well. Yes, I needed his help to get out of the dress, but... The notion of him undoing the zipper down my back was... like a dream.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Seth said softly as he turned me around by my shoulders. I felt a little bit of pressure next as he tugged the zipper down on the flirty, emerald green dress. Then I felt the warmth of his fingers brushing over the bared skin of my back—down, and then slowly back up to my shoulder blades. "So soft." His whispered words sent goosebumps prickling at my skin.

My breathing hitched, and while I was enjoying his touch, I didn't know how to handle it at that moment. I stepped out of his reach. "Th-thank you. For helping me."

"Of course, sweetheart." He reached into one of his bags and handed me one of his t-shirts. "This okay for you to sleep in?"

I nodded, afraid to speak.

"Remember. We're going to talk in the morning. I'll answer any of your questions, but you're gonna answer mine too. Like why you ignored all my calls and texts, and why you ran from me after my match tonight."

I nodded again, and started for the bathroom to change.

"There's soap at the sink if you want to wash your makeup off, and there's also an extra toothbrush. I'll text Roman and let him know you're okay while you get ready for bed."

"Thank you, Seth. Really." I managed a small smile and then I disappeared into the bathroom.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

I awoke abruptly. I didn't remember exactly what I was dreaming, except I recalled that it had to do with Dean, Seth and Roman. When I opened my eyes, tears were streaming down my face, and Seth was holding me tightly against his chest.

"Shh-shh..." He shushed me softly, running one of his hands up and down my back in a soothing gesture. "It's okay, baby. I've got ya. Nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise."

"I'm so sorry for what he did." I sobbed the words and draped one of my arms over his waist in the best hug I could accomplish given that we were laying on our sides. "I know you said you and Ro don't hate me, but I'm still so, so sorry. For everything. I stayed away from you and everyone else because I was so ashamed. It wasn't because I wanted to, believe me."

He shushed me again, kissed the top of my head, and mumbled something about being right back. He left the bed and a few seconds later I heard the lavatory faucet turn on in the bathroom. Then he was laying beside me again and ever so gently gently dabbing at my cheeks and eyes with a wet wash cloth.

"Let's go ahead and have that talk, okay?"

At my nod, he continued. "First of all, you have nothing to apologize for. Dean did this all on his own. I know you had nothing to do with it." He puffed out a sigh. "I may be able to forgive Dean one day—for what he did to me and Roman. But I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him for what he did to you."

"But... I'm confused."

"About?"

"You jerked away from me that night—yanked your arm away from me. You looked disgusted by me. And Ro... He looked like he'd never trust me again."

Seth sighed again, discarding the washcloth to the night table, and then pulled me against his chest again. "I _was_ disgusted. But not by you. I was disgusted because Dean put you in such a horrible position. I jerked my arm away from you because I was angry that you were seeing me in such a weak condition. And I was angry that Dean tossed you around like a rag doll—even though I know he didn't mean to. I was also upset that you used your body to shield ours. But, trust me, honey, Roman and I have no problem trusting you." Seth brushed a few strands of hair off my forehead, and stared into my eyes.

Dawn was nearing because there was just the tiniest hint of daylight in the room. Enough that I could see his chocolate-colored eyes holding mine captive in his gaze.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered, brushing the back of his hand down my cheek.

"I missed you too." My voice wavered slightly. I didn't think I could trust myself to say anything more.

But I did.

In fact, at the exact same moment, Seth and I spoke the exact same words:

"I love you."

I gasped.

Seth's face lit up and he rolled me beneath him, keeping some of his weight off me by bracing himself with his arms on either side of me. His voice went gravelly, and beyond sexy, when he spoke next.

"Gonna have to kiss you now, sweetheart."

Then his mouth was on mine.

And I was home.

A calm, euphoric haze filled my senses as Seth kissed me. His tongue slid past my lips and a growl rumbled in his throat as he tasted my mouth. I let my hands coast up his forearms, relishing in the cords of muscles bunched within them, and continued up to his broad shoulders where I let my fingers settle. I moaned softly as his tongue brushed over mine and I shifted one of my hands to the back of his head, curling my fingers into the soft waves of his hair.

He broke the kiss, and smiled down at me. "I love you," he whispered the words again.

I returned the smile, feeling whole for the first time in a very long time. "I love you, too."

"I plan on _showing_ you how much I love you," Seth added teasingly, kissing the tip of my nose. "But, I want it to be when you are clear-headed and with no alcohol in your system."

I nodded. "I agree. I can hardly wait, but I agree."

Daylight began fully making itself known throughout the room, and Seth grinned. "Hey, it's morning. Merry Christmas, honey."

"Merry Christmas, Seth."

He kissed me once more, and my heart surged with happiness, and a new-found hope.

Hope that we could all move past the tragedy that Dean forced on us—forgive Dean. Hope that maybe, just maybe, one day we would all be family once again.

Until then, I was going to live my life—be happy with Seth, and stop punishing myself for the sins of my brother.

I gazed up at the smiling, gorgeous man above me.

 _But mostly be happy with Seth_ , I thought, a smile breaking out across my face.

_**The End** _

* * *

**Translations (According to Google):**

" _Meli_ " (Samoan) - "Honey"


End file.
